


[VID] Always

by caramarie



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 4-5 min, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/caramarie
Summary: ‘It’s nothing but some feelings.’ A Steve/Bucky vid.





	[VID] Always

Download: [1280x536, 289MB mp4](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/always-genusshrike-remaster.mp4) | [854x358, 79MB avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/always-genusshrike-remaster-sm.avi)

Source: Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Solider, The Avengers  
Music: Always, by Bon Jovi


End file.
